


The Morning After - Deleted Smut Scene from We Were Infinite

by WolfstarPups90



Series: Infinite Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Deleted scene from We Were Infinite, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rutting, Sex, Smut, just pure smut, werewolf mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: A little smut scene that follows chapter 72 of We Were Infinite, but I won’t be adding it to the fic because it’s too graphic for the M rating of the fic itself.Remus wakes Sirius up the morning after they become bonded in the best way possible.





	The Morning After - Deleted Smut Scene from We Were Infinite

Remus was only half awake himself when he realized what he was doing. His body was curled possessively around Sirius’, as it always was when they slept, and it wasn’t unusual at all for either of them to wake up aroused and eager to start the day by getting each other off. This was different though. Nuzzling Sirius’ shoulder and inhaling his scent, Remus found that he smelled slightly different. He couldn’t quite place what it was, but he didn’t have to guess why. He knew it had to do with the magic that had transferred between them the night before…and it was absolutely irresistible.  

 _My mate.._.

Remus moaned as his cock rubbed against the soft skin at the small of his sleeping boyfriend’s back. He felt a little embarrassed, practically humping Sirius while he slept, but he didn’t think he’d be able to stop. Every nerve in his body tingled like static electricity and his hand started traveling up and down Sirius’ side, over his hip and his thigh and…

“Mmmm…g'mornin’ Moons…” Sirius mumbled sleepily.

Remus kissed his shoulder, hips still rocking shamelessly. “Sorry…didn’t mean to wake you up, I just-” but then Sirius pushed his arse back, causing Remus’ hard length to slide between the firm, smooth cheeks and making them both moan. “Fuck.” Remus hissed, his hand gripping Sirius’ hipbone.

Sirius chuckled, deep and husky and broken from sleep. “Don’t be. You can wake me up this way any time.” He shifted so that their bodies were pressed even tighter together as they rocked against each other to a slow, steady rhythm.

“Merlin, you feel incredible…” Remus growled into the crook of Sirius’ neck. He moved one of his legs between Sirius’, giving the other boy the same satisfying friction of skin on skin. “ _Fuck_ , I’m not even inside you and…” His body was on fire, grinding against Sirius’, both of them panting and gasping. Remus’ hands roamed all over, reaching around to stoke Sirius’ cock but Sirius stopped him, grabbing his wrist and bringing his hand up to his lips, slowly sucking two fingers into his mouth.

Remus nearly choked as Sirius’ tongue swirled around his fingers, sliding between them and then releasing them with an obscene, wet sound and wiggling his hips teasingly as if Remus may not have gotten the hint.

Remus kissed Sirius’ shoulder and neck as he pressed his slick fingers against his mate’s arse, sliding them easily past the ring of muscle there. Sirius moaned and rocked back against his hand as he slowly twisted and scissored his fingers inside him. It didn’t take much effort, as Sirius was still stretched and ready from the night before, and when his fingers brushed the spot inside that made Sirius throw his head back and cry, he eased them out and positioned the head of his cock at the entrance of his lover’s body.

Remus hooked his arm under Sirius’ knee, spreading his legs further before pushing his entire length into the tight, hot sheath.

“Fuck, _Remus!_ ” Sirius gasped, reaching behind himself with one arm to dig his nails into Remus’ thigh, urging him to move.  

Remus pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in, continuing the same slow, lazy rhythm they had started with earlier, but Sirius’ hips pushed back insistently and he whined.

“Don’t be impatient.” Remus growled, scraping his teeth against Sirius’ shoulder. He continued at the same pace, reveling in the desperate, keening sounds Sirius made.

That wave of tingling warmth that they had both felt the night before washed over them again. It made every hair on both of their bodies stand on end as magic surged through their veins, causing their senses to heighten. They could feel each other inside and out, every bit of pleasure coursing through them both, their heart beating as one to the exact same rhythm.

_More…_

Remus wasn’t sure if he had said the word or if Sirius had, or even if it had been said out loud by either of them. It didn’t matter in the slightest however because the next moment, they were shifting as one, rolling over so that Sirius was lying on his belly and Remus was on top of him. Holding onto Sirius’ hips, Remus pulled him up onto his hands and knees.

He hardly waited a second to adjust before he pulled out again, nearly to the tip and slammed back inside with full force, making Sirius cry out with pleasure. Remus’ fingers dug into Sirius’ hips with bruising pressure as he thrust wildly in and out. Sirius’ arms began to shake and Remus reached up, gently but firmly pushing on the other boy’s shoulder until he laid with his head down on the mattress and his backside up, whining as he was pounded into mercilessly.

It was so good.

Remus ran his hands over the muscles of Sirius’ back, admiring how beautiful his mate was like this. He raked his nails down his sides, careful not to break the skin but leaving bright red marks that glowed in contrast to his flawless pale flesh. He grabbed Sirius’ arse and then, in a moment of playfulness, he pulled back and sharply smacked one perfectly shaped cheek.

“Like that, do you?” He chuckled when Sirius gasped in surprise and moaned, burying in face in the sheets below.

“ _Uhhn._..Shut it, you.”

Another smack. “Excuse you?”

“ _Fuck_ …sorry…”

“Sorry…?”

“Sorry, Sir…”

Remus smiled to himself. “Mmm…you remember…good boy…” He reached around, wrapping his hand around Sirius’ cock. They were both so close. “I want you to come for me…”

“ _Yes_ …please…”

“First, I want you to tell me-”

“Yours, Remus!” Sirius moaned, thrusting into Remus’ hand as Remus thrust into him. “I’m yours!” And he came, hot and hard, spilling over Remus’ fingers and dripping onto the sheets, his body tensing and clenching around Remus’ cock which pulsed inside him as Remus came as well.

Remus took a second to catch his breath before he carefully pulled out and blindly reached for his wand to clean them both up with a spell. He eased Sirius onto his back and leaned down to capture his lips in a gentle, loving kiss, feeling the other boy smile against his mouth. He laid down beside him and gathered him in his arms, nuzzling his hair.

“ _Merlin.._.” Sirius sighed as he made himself comfortable against Remus’ chest. “Is that what it’s going to be like from now on?”

Remus laughed and shrugged. “Dunno. That’s not a complaint, is it?”

Sirius snorted. “Fuck no. It’s nice, you actually letting yourself go…trusting me…trusting yourself.” His fingers traced over a scar on the werewolf’s collarbone.

Remus smiled, feeling more at ease than he could ever remember. “It is.”


End file.
